Leaving my Two Friends
This is the 6th Episode of BTUP Story (Catodia was Sitting on the Couch with a Lazy movement) Catodia : Guys Is it me or do you want to make fun of Raichu? Raichu : Dude, I never Bully you Catodia : .............I Dont Think so......... Raichu : Dont gimmie that look! Catodia : What, you mean your scared of a pirate? Raichu : No.... (He was shy) Umm...... How about we watch cartoons or something! Catodia : What a wuss. (Jakey comes home) Jakey : Hey guys! Guess what I got? Catodia : A CHICKEN BUTT? Raichu : PUFFLES? Jakey : No, I give you!.............(Drum roll)............. The Internet! Raichu and Catodia : ................... Catodia : Hey Raichu wanna play some Video Games? Raichu : Sure. Jakey : ............ I knew I should've bought the microwave for the fishes. (The Video Game was interrupted By the news) News Guy : We interrupt your game for our special news. Catodia : Special? News Guy : YES SPECIAL! Catodia : Well, am I gonna sit here and do nothing and wait until you say whats "Special", or do I have to turn back to my Video Game? News Guy : Hmmm....... Neither Catodia : Well Then, SHUT DOWN. (Catodia gets the remote and turns the TV off) (Catodia goes downstairs) Catodia : ............... Nothing to see here....... Raichu : Umm..... Nothing? You mean you got blind? Tough luck, Bud. Jakey : Hey Catodia, hit me- (Catodia hits him before Jakey finishes his request) Catodia : Do it your self. Raichu : Crankey much? Catodia : The news dude interrupted my video game when I was In the Last LEVEL!! Raichu : Fail! Thats why I don't play Video Games on Wednesday, didn't you hear? Theres a news spam in every channel. including the Free Testing Game Channel. Catodia : Wh-what? FUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! Jakey : Hmm..... I just found a Treasure Map!! Catodia : Well then lets go!! (Catodia turns into Heatblast and flies with a rock) (Jakey runs fast with XLR8) (Raichu flied with Big Chill) Catodia : I think were here! Raichu : X-MARK'S THE SPOT! (Jakey and Raichu goes in the X-Mark) (Then a Meteor Lands into them and they died) Catodia : NUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!! Ok enough Drama. (Catodia Turns Into Heatblast again and goes back) (Catodia Gets Home) Catodia : G??!! What are u doing here? Gary : Wheres Jakey and Raichu? Catodia : Uhhhhhhhhh......... They died. Gary : How? Catodia : We heared about this treasure hunt, When they Both Step in the X-mark A Meteor Land on them. Gary : So This is your new Partner...............(Drumroll..... Again) Brian! Catodia : umm Hey? Brian : I Can has some Cheese? Catodia : (Whispers at Gary) Where did he come from? Gary : From Memeland. Catodia :....................... Umm Ok? Brian : (Brian Accidentally break the Vase) Oops.... (Trollface) Umadbro? Catodia : ................... Brian : (Invisible Sandwich) Catodia : Dude........ Brian : (Weegee's Death stare) Gary : You might wanna wear Glasses if he does that (He teleported) Catodia : Hmm..... So Your a Meme? Brian : Haters gonna Hate. No jk, I'm not from Memeland. Gary teleported back in. Gary and Brian high-fived each other. Catodia: Um...okay..... Gary teleported away again. Brian: HEY LOOK BEHIND YOU There was a huge polar bear robot thingy behind Catodia. Brian jumped and starts punching the robot. Brian: DIE DIE DIE (Brian Fires His Lazor) IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR BLAAAAAAAAAAARGH!! (Herbert Gets Blasted Away to the sky with Klutzy) Herbert : We blasted off again!!!!! Klutzy : CLICK CLICK!! Catodia : Was that Quote From Pokemon? Brian : (Y U NO FACE) Y U NO WATCH TV? Herbert: TIME TO ACTIVATE OUR FLYING CRAB ROBOT A giant crab with jetpacks landed and crushed the EPF Base. Brian: Oh damn it... IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR BLARRRRGH The lazor had no effect. Brian: We're doomed... Catodia keeps slapping his watch. Brian: What are you doing? Catodia: Trying to become an alien thingy but this watch doesn't want to work! Gary teleported beside Brian. Gary: So...we found Jakey's dead body and removed his watch. You may have it! Gary hands Brian the watch. Brian puts it on. The watch glowed for a while. Brian: Sweet! Brian transformed to Fasttrack. Brian: Cool! A Citrakayah! Catodia : SWEET! Brian : Wanna Play Minecraft? Catodia : Sure... Let me finish THIS first. Brian transformed to Jetray and shots lasers at the robot crab. The robot exploded. THE END. Contest Aliens Used Catodia *Penguin Heatblast Jakey *Penguin XLR8 Raichu *Penguin Big Chill Brian *Penguin Jetray Villains TBA Characters *Catodia *Jakey *Raichu Trivias *This Episode is Randomize! *This is the Episode when 2 Characters Dies and Replace them with the another New 2! Category:Episodes Category:BTUP